


Лиса и ястреб

by greensun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Mention of sex, Romance, какие герои такой и романс, макси в формате мини
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/pseuds/greensun
Summary: Счастье — это запах талька и аниса, самый горький (лучший) поцелуй на свете и лиса, задевающая хвостом ладонь





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kselen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/gifts).



> **Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика, упоминание секса (между совершеннолетними персонажами, если что)
> 
> **Примечание:** период обучения в Кингсмэн, макси в формате мини

— Нет, — резко сказал Чарли и перехватил руку Эггзи. — Дело не в том, насколько сильно ты будешь махать палочкой или как яростно выкрикнешь слова заклинания. Это не поможет.

Пальцы у него были горячие и сильные — ровно такие, какими их запомнил Эггзи еще со времен Хогвартса. И это было странное напоминание, зацепившее что-то, что Эггзи усиленно прятал на задворки сознания с тех пор, как попал на отбор в Кингсмэн. Они больше не в волшебной школе, а в совершенно безумном секретном агентстве, за пафосным лоском скрывающем сочетание несочетаемого. Здесь нет Кубка Школы и соревнования за баллы, которые принесут победу их факультету. Здесь каждый сам за себя. По-настоящему. Сэром Ланселотом, шпионом, который волшебством и маггловскими приемчиками будет спасать мир, станет только один.

Поэтому Эггзи вывернул руку из крепкого захвата и поудобнее перехватил палочку.

— Мне не нужна твоя помощь, — глухо сказал он, перетекая в боевую стойку. Им было запрещено драться и даже колдовать в сторону друг друга за пределами тренировок или тестов, но Эггзи действовал почти инстинктивно.

Чарли любил появляться внезапно и действовать неожиданно, лишь бы застать врасплох и выбить землю из-под ног.

Только вот они проходили «самое опасное собеседование в мире» уже больше трех месяцев, и за это время Эггзи многому научился и многое усвоил. Мерлин умел вбивать в подопечных нужные рефлексы — лучше, чем наставники в аврорате или старшины в морфлоте. И уж тем более лучше, чем преподаватели в Хогвартсе.

Мерлин был настоящим волшебником во всех смыслах, этого у него не отнять. И за это можно было даже простить ему воистину слизеринское коварство.

Чарли усмехнулся в своей невыносимо привычной манере, окинул Эггзи взглядом, оценивая его стойку, и кивнул словно сам себе.

— С чего ты взял, что я хочу тебе помочь? — Чарли выразительно вскинул брови и задрал подбородок, отчего его высокомерный взгляд стал еще противнее. — Мне просто больно смотреть на то, как ты мучаешься.

— Ну прости, что задел твои чувства, — буркнул Эггзи. — Но мне нужно тренироваться. Можешь катиться отсюда куда подальше, раз так много знаешь.

В конце концов, был поздний вечер, и остальные уже давно ушли в казарму. Эггзи решил задержаться, чтобы проработать заклинание, которое никак ему не давалось. Насколько он знал, у Чарли таких проблем не было, так что этот говнюк мог спокойно идти к черту и не травмироваться о жалкие попытки Эггзи. Лучше бы в стрельбе поупражнялся, мазила носатый.

— Дело не в знании, — Чарли перестал кривляться и строить из себя невыносимого мудака. Посмотрел серьезно, почти проникновенно. — Дело в настрое. Поэтому заклинание такое сложное.

— Иди в жопу, Чарли, — от всей души пожелал ему Эггзи.

Потом подумал, что Чарли мог воспринять это как предложение и съязвить в ответ. Тогда Эггзи использовал бы безобидное Акцио, чтобы сбить Чарли с ног вон тем симпатичным старинным шкафом. В таких изысках использования бытовых заклинаний Эггзи поднаторел отлично, тем более, всегда можно сделать вид, что Чарли он задел совершенно случайно.

Но Чарли не стал вспоминать школьные времена и их вечные пикировки. Вместо этого он, судя по всему, решил продемонстрировать свое превосходство. Глубоко вздохнул, прикрыл глаза и плавно взмахнул своей слишком длинной волшебной палочкой.

— Экспекто Патронум!

Выпендрежник.

Из кончика палочки Чарли медленно, но уверенно раскрылся большим цветком прозрачно-серебряный щит — он ярко сиял и переливался волнами от центра по краям. Эггзи даже пришлось отступить на шаг, чтобы щит заклинания не задел его. Но оторвать глаз от этого зрелища Эггзи не мог и, признаться, не хотел.

Казалось, все другие звуки притупились — осталось только чистое звонкое пение Патронуса. Воплощенные надежда и счастье.

Это было чертовски красиво.

Очень нагло и подло со стороны красующегося Чарли, но просто дух захватывало, как красиво.

— Неплохо, Чарли, — вдруг разбил очарование момента негромкий голос Мерлина. Чарли вздрогнул, и ровное сияние рассыпалось серебристыми искрами, которые быстро погасли. Кажется, в зале для тренировок заклинаний стало темнее, чем было до этого.

Мерлин умел возникать в самые неожиданные моменты буквально из ниоткуда.

— Только вы должны уметь вызывать телесного Патронуса, — продолжил Мерлин и отметил что-то в своем планшете. — Хотя без подстегивающих обстоятельств это действительно непростая задача. По крайней мере, в первый раз. Неудивительно, что у всех вас, кроме Рокси, такие проблемы.

Эггзи сильнее сжал свою палочку. У него не выходило ничего, кроме слабого серебристого дымка, и яркий щит Чарли казался верхом мечтаний.

Проклятье. Эггзи не должен провалиться даже на таком сложном заклинании, как Патронус.

— Надеюсь, сэр, вы не притащите настоящего дементора, чтобы подстегнуть нас, — улыбнулся Чарли, убирая палочку в специальный карман на груди комбинезона.

— Я собираюсь сделать это на следующей неделе, — спокойно сказал Мерлин и исчез, как всегда это делал — внезапно и бесшумно.

Улыбка Чарли стала нервной, а потом сползла, уступая место чему-то, чем Эггзи даже залюбовался. Нечто среднее между испугом и изумлением.

— Пиздец, — прокомментировал Эггзи ситуацию и прикрыл глаза, хотя наблюдение за мимикой Чарли оказалось весьма успокаивающим занятием. — Просто пиздец. Он же позволит дементору засосать тех, кто не сможет от него отбиться.

Эггзи открыл глаза. Чарли молчал и бледнел все сильнее.

— Будешь скучать по мне? — спросил Эггзи, не выдержав напряженной тишины.

Чарли встряхнул головой.

— Если останется, кому скучать, — он глубоко вздохнул.

— Воодушевляет, — оценил Эггзи и резко поднял палочку. — Экспекто… Блядь. Надеюсь, что Мерлин не отнимет у нас палочки снова, а то с него станется избавиться от нас всех разом.

Чарли наконец-то перестал бледнеть. И даже ухмыльнулся:

— Ты его демонизируешь. Но ты прав, нельзя исключать такой возможности.

— Тогда нужно будет научиться отстреливаться от дементоров или хотя бы заламывать их приемами ближнего боя, — Эггзи натянуто улыбнулся в ответ Чарли. — Представь, каково это драться с тем, кто настойчиво пытается поцеловать тебя?

Ухмылка Чарли стала тоньше и ехиднее. Черт. Не стоит вспоминать о той их драке в квиддичных раздевалках, совсем не стоит!

Эггзи нахмурился, закрыл глаза и настойчиво подумал о другом.

— Экспекто Патронум!

Струйка серебряного дыма соскользнула с кончика волшебной палочки Эггзи и растворилась в воздухе. Да ебаный Мерлин!

Блядь.

И он тоже.

— Какое воспоминание ты используешь? — вдруг спросил Чарли, пока Эггзи мысленно ругал сам себя, вышагивая туда-сюда по тренировочному залу.

— Что? — удивленно отозвался Эггзи и замер. — А. Ну. У меня недавно родилась сводная сестренка, Дейзи. Я вспоминаю, как увидел ее в первый раз.

Чарли шагнул навстречу Эггзи, но тут же резко остановился, разглядывая его с каким-то странным выражением.

— Прости, но кажется, это воспоминание недостаточно счастливое, — удивительно мягко сказал Чарли. — Попробуй что-нибудь другое.

И ушел, не дожидаясь ответа Эггзи. Часы над дверью показывали почти десять вечера — скоро отбой, до которого нужно вернуться в казарму. И до следующей недели осталось всего ничего, и у Эггзи с Патронусом был полный пиздец. 

А Эггзи, как последний дурак, стоял в полумраке пустого тренировочного зала заклинаний, сжимал теплое древко волшебной палочки и настойчиво пытался не вспоминать о том, каким мягким и горячим мог быть Чарли когда-то тогда, неизмеримо давно, до чертовых Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н.ов, проебанного курса аврората и не менее проебанного морфлота. Вообще до того, как Эггзи проебал всю свою жизнь.

Кингсмэн был шансом все исправить, шансом, на который Эггзи уже и не надеялся, и Чарли, повзрослевший, но все такой же привычно надменный, ехидный и раздражающий Чарли маячил перед глазами, как напоминание о безвозвратно потерянном и, казалось, забытом.

Это злило и сбивало с толку.

— Экспекто Патронум! — яростно выплюнул Эггзи, почти утонув в ворохе спутанных мыслей.

Яркая вспышка серебра показалась Эггзи молнией. Ослепительной и краткой, но такой же прекрасной.


	2. Chapter 2

Эггзи перестал нормально спать. Он возился в постели, случайно пиная лежащего рядом Джей Би, почти до самого подъема, и слушал мерное дыхание окружающих. Забавная мысль — он почти всю жизнь спал в одном помещении с кем-нибудь еще. Поездки на соревнования по гимнастике в детстве. Спальня мальчиков Слизерина в Хогвартсе. Казармы в аврорате, казармы в морфлоте, казармы в чертовом Кингсмэн. Эггзи постоянно окружали самые разные люди, в том числе отъявленные мудаки, а сон Эггзи терял только из-за собственных проблем, будь то неспособность выполнить сложный элемент в гимнастике, пугающий экзамен по Трансфигурации в волшебной школе или моральные терзания по поводу собственного будущего в попытках стать военным.

Или вот — неспособность вызвать ебучего Патронуса.

Говорят, думал Эггзи, разглядывая мохнатый зад спящего под боком мопса, что знаменитый Гарри Поттер научил вызывать телесного Патронуса кучку однокашников, когда сам учился на пятом курсе Хогвартса. Эггзи было почти двадцать два года. Он блистательно сдал Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н.ы, необходимые для поступления на стажировку в аврорат (и неважно, каким трудом Эггзи дались эти Великолепно, будь они прокляты). Эггзи был чертовски хорош в Защите от Темных Искусств. Отлично играл в квиддич, особенно в роли Охотника. Без напряжения пользовался Невербальными заклинаниями. Аппарировал как ебучий супергерой со способностью телепортации. А еще Эггзи с легкостью садился на поперечный шпагат, мог удивить любого своим паркуром, обладал невероятной физической выдержкой, отлично разбирался в неволшебной технике и умел стрелять из трех десятков видов оружия без промаха.

Эггзи знал, что был хорош, и до этого момента показывал отличные результаты во всех тех тестах и испытаниях, которыми мурыжил кандидатов на место Ланселота коварный Мерлин. Эггзи был горд за себя, но только потому, что старался и работал тяжело и упорно. Кингсмэн был его шансом начать новую, интересную, классную жизнь, и Эггзи очень, очень хотел не упустить этот шанс — возможно, последний в его жизни.

А сраное заклинание, которое помогало от всякой черной нечисти, а заодно служило отличным способом передачи информации, никак не давалось Эггзи. Хоть ты сдохни.

И нет, ситуацию не облегчало то, что почти у всех остальных Патронусы тоже выходили не очень. Только Рокси почти с легкостью вызывала своего огромного — с ума сойти просто — дракона, который заполнял все помещение слепящим белым светом. Другие могли наколдовать разной яркости и силы щиты, и только Эггзи не уходил дальше слабого дымка или короткой серебряной вспышки.

Проклятье.

Днем Эггзи порой ловил на себе странные взгляды Чарли — словно тому было не все равно, как Эггзи справится с блядским заклинанием. Словно Чарли беспокоился. Будто хотел помочь.

Будто они снова были на шестом курсе, и Чарли порывался подсказать Эггзи, как лучше мешать сраную Амортенцию, чтобы она не превратилась в какой-нибудь изощренный яд. Вместо этого Амортенция превратилась в мешанину запахов, из-за которых они с Чарли и разошлись.

Эггзи не хотел думать об этом и мысленно угрожал Чарли, что уроет его, если он все-таки полезет с помощью в вызове Патронуса. 

Все свободное время Эггзи сидел в библиотеке и читал разные книги или статьи в интернете, пытаясь понять, что же не так с ним самим, и почему у него не выходит. Наверное, Чарли был прав. Все дело в настрое. Все дело в правильном выборе счастливого воспоминания.

И Эггзи искренне считал, что рождение сестренки, прекрасной, очаровательной, чудесной, лучшей на свете, и было его самым счастливым воспоминанием. Ну и что, что Дейзи родилась от ублюдка Дина? Главное, что Дейзи была. Маленькое чудо. Большее чудо, чем любая магия, с которой сталкивался Эггзи.

Но это воспоминание не работало.

А какое могло сработать?

Тот день, когда Эггзи пришло письмо из Хогвартса? Это был отличный день. Эггзи с раннего детства помнил, как папа рассказывал ему вместо сказок на ночь истории о волшебной школе, полной удивительных вещей, в которую Эггзи однажды обязательно попадет. Эггзи ждал этого письма, когда ему исполнилось одиннадцать, хотя папа давно умер, и жизнь семьи Анвинов лишилась настоящей магии. Мама не была волшебницей, горько вздыхала от любого напоминания о погибшем муже, и Эггзи старался не расстраивать ее, когда его собственное волшебство рвалось с кончиков пальцев и стремилось изменить мир. Но когда однажды летним утром в их дом как-то пробралась пестрая сова с конвертом из желтого пергамента на лапе, мама плакала от счастья и крепко обнимала Эггзи, который чувствовал, как пузырящаяся прекрасная сила переполняет его, обещая чудесные открытия.

Экспекто Патронум!

Серебристый дым стекает с палочки крупными каплями и гаснет, не достигнув пола. Воспоминание окрашено грустью — тогда Эггзи было очень больно, что папа не разделил с ним радость от первого письма из Хогвартса.

Эггзи крепко зажмурился. Может, тот день, когда его взяли в команду Слизерина по квиддичу? Эггзи бился за это место с чудовищной яростью, но испытал настоящее удовлетворение, когда объявил об этом однокурсникам и увидел, как поменялись в лице Чарли и Руфус. В тот раз Эггзи впервые увидел в их взглядах уважение — и может, даже зависть. Сладкая победа.

Экспекто Патронум!

Край палочки вспыхнул серебром — что-то, похожее на Люмос, только ярче и не такое устойчивое. Но оно продержалось почти минуту, то затухая, то разгораясь.

Хорошо. Тогда те три решающих гола, которые Эггзи забил на пятом курсе в решающем матче с Гриффиндором, принеся Слизерину долгожданный Кубок по квиддичу? Эггзи тогда весь факультет на руках носил — и кажется, никогда больше Эггзи не чувствовал себя таким любимым и таким нужным.

А еще тогда они с Чарли впервые поцеловались без оглядки, без попыток уколоть друг друга, без грызни и обмена остроумными репликами.

Экспекто Патронум!

Ну, это даже можно было назвать чем-то вроде настоящего щита заклинания. Только он слишком быстро превратился в сверкающую пыль, тающую в воздухе.

Все воспоминания о Хогвартсе были омрачены Чарли — везде был он, с самого начала, постоянно рядом, надменный пиздюк с замашками аристократа, идиот носатый, который пах анисом, жаркой силой, неизбежной ссорой и лучшими на свете поцелуями. А после — болью от расставания и затхлостью умирающей ненависти.

Даже отличные результаты Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н.ов, ради которых Эггзи чуть не сдох над учебниками и практическими пособиями, вызвали лишь россыпь искрящихся лучей.

Он поступил на подготовительные курсы в аврорат — Экспекто Патронум! — но ушел оттуда меньше чем через год, потому что мама начинала рыдать всякий раз, когда Эггзи навещал ее. Мама горько и громко вспоминала его отца, который погиб на каком-то задании от Министерства Магии, и боялась, что Эггзи неминуемо постигнет та же участь. И все попытки Эггзи объяснить ей, что магическая война далеко позади, и что он не собирается героически умереть в битве, были бессильны успокоить маму.

Так что заклинание Патронуса погасло почти сразу.

А через год Эггзи решил исполнить свою неволшебную мечту и пошел в морфлот. Экспекто Патронум! Но все закончилось печально — очередными истериками мамы и совершенно некрасивой историей между Эггзи и парочкой курсантов, в которой были замешаны драка, стихийное волшебство и дисциплинарное слушание в Министерстве Магии. 

Серебристый клочок дыма выглядел по-настоящему жалко.

А дальше у Эггзи не было ничего хорошего. Он проебал все свои шансы, спрятал волшебную палочку подальше под кровать в своей захламленной комнатке и просто прожигал жизнь на улицах Ист-Энда, связывался с наркотой, влезал в мутные делишки, бесцельно просиживал штаны в пабах и ненавидел проклятого Дина, запах травы и собственное бессилие.

Рождение Дейзи во всем это было лучшим, что только мог себе представить Эггзи.

Ну же, Экспекто Патронум!

Да блядь.

А потом Эггзи попал конкретно и впервые в жизни решился позвонить по номеру с идиотской медальки, которую носил не снимая почти всю свою жизнь. С тех пор, как элегантный джентльмен вручил ее маленькому Эггзи после героической смерти его отца. Этот же джентльмен вызволил Эггзи из жопы, феерически продемонстрировал свои невероятные умения сочетать магию и маггловские приемчики, а потом пригласил в Кингсмэн. И подарил последний шанс на лучшую жизнь.

Но Эггзи не мог назвать встречу с Гарри Хартом счастливым воспоминанием. Это было впечатляюще, круто и странно, и очень сумбурно, и забавно, и пугающе, и интригующе. Но Кингсмэн не принес Эггзи настоящего счастья — только шанс.

Как бы хотелось Эггзи поговорить с Гарри хотя бы о чертовом заклинании Патронуса. Получить какой-то совет, наставление, намек, который помог бы — обязательно помог бы! — привести мысли в порядок. Но Гарри валялся в своей магической коме, и даже Мерлин не знал, когда он придет в себя.

Эггзи был почти на грани отчаяния. А это не лучшее состояние для того, чтобы вызывать ебучего Патронуса.

В его жизни было так мало хорошего и так много того, что отравляло даже самые светлые моменты. Какой же силой духа надо обладать, чтобы суметь забыть обо всем плохом даже на краткий миг, необходимый для создания заклинания?

Джей Би, радостно сопя, подошел к ногам Эггзи и уселся рядом, довольно вывалив язык. Эггзи понятия не имел, как эта мопсья морда умудрялась находить его в любом месте особняка Кингсмэн, даже в зале тренировки заклинаний — единственном помещении, куда собаки не допускались. Не иначе как Мерлин подсунул кандидатам совсем не простых собак, потому что овчарка Чарли совершенно точно полностью понимала человеческую речь, а пудель Рокси умел бегать быстрее и прыгать выше, чем это позволяли законы физики.

Эггзи присел на корточки и почесал складчатую холку Джей Би, который довольно заурчал и посмотрел на Эггзи так проникновенно, почти сознательно, что Эггзи затопило теплом до краев.

Он был не прав — Кингсмэн подарил ему не только шанс, но и вот этого очаровательного мопса, которого Эггзи сначала ошибочно принял за бульдога. Джей Би был лучше любого бульдога — и лучше любой собаки вообще. Он был даже лучше ушастого филина, о котором с детства мечтал Эггзи. Джей Би был настоящим меховым кусочком счастья, в которое Эггзи порой просто не мог поверить. Даже если у Эггзи ничего не выйдет с Кингсмэн, у него ведь останется Джей Би, верно?

Экспекто Патронум!

Так и стоя на корточках, Эггзи раскрыл над собой и Джей Би не слишком большой, но внушительный щит из прозрачного серебра. Он сиял, вздрагивал мелкой рябью, но уверенно укрывал их от любого зла.

И Эггзи не помнил, когда в последний раз чувствовал такое спокойное, теплое удовлетворение, мягко струящееся по венам.

Это было… Это было чудесно. Недостаточно, чертовски недостаточно, но все же так здорово. Эггзи не мог сдержать улыбки, потом что щит все еще сиял над ним, и не собираясь гаснуть, и чем дольше Эггзи его держал, тем ярче он становился. Джей Би довольно ворчал под другой ладонью. Круг тепла замкнулся, окутал Эггзи со всех сторон, примирил с многими страхами и погладил будоражащей силой по загривку.

Эггзи зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, серебряные остатки заклинания красивыми вспышками гасли вокруг них с Джей Би.

А потом Эггзи поймал взгляд Чарли — тот стоял поодаль, опустив палочку, и улыбался. Улыбался, глядя на Эггзи.

И Эггзи не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. Несмотря на все, что между ними было и не было, несмотря на страх перед грядущим отчетом с Патронусами, несмотря ни на что. Эггзи улыбался, как последний дурак, гладил урчащего мопса и смотрел на Чарли.


	3. Chapter 3

Мерлин, как и всегда, смотрел сквозь очки, небрежно придерживая планшет подмышкой. Сложно было поверить, что этот джентльмен с шотландским акцентом, носящий армейские свитера и влегкую справляющийся с любой техникой, носил кодовое имя Мерлин.

Когда он впервые представился, Эггзи практически услышал, как все остальные кандидаты поперхнулись, постаравшись сделать это максимально беззвучно. Мерлин тогда тонко, воистину по-слизерински, улыбнулся.

— Как видите, бороды у меня нет, — сказал он, небрежно взмахнув планшетом. С волосами на голове у него вообще как-то не задалось. — И кальсоны я не ношу, если хотите знать.

Как Эггзи в тот момент удержался от звучного «блядь», он и сам не знал. А Мерлин явно наслаждался произведенным эффектом.

— Привыкайте материться по-маггловски, — посоветовал он, и после этого любое упоминание имени Мерлина всуе попало под жесточайшее табу.

Хотя Эггзи вскоре понял, что дело было не в кодовом имени их ментора. Агент Кингсмэн, как настоящий шпион, должен будет работать преимущественно в маггловском мире, и тогда лучше поминать блядей, а не загадочного мифического персонажа. Мерлин этого не сказал, но сложно было не дойти до этого своим умом, когда тебя натаскивают одновременно на самые сложные заклятья и умение пробежать тяжелейший кросс в полной экипировке сценазовца с бронежилетом и винтовкой.

Кингсмэн вообще был странным местом, рвущим Эггзи все шаблоны. Магия соседствовала тут с самыми передовыми технологиями, аристократический лоск влегкую уживался с какой-то завораживающей простотой. Шпионское агентство, в котором под кодовыми именами артурианских рыцарей работали волшебники из аристократических, но далеко не чистокровных семей. Сочетание самых изощренных заклинаний с приемами, не имеющими к магии никакого отношения. 

Лысый Мерлин в стильных очках и с электронным планшетом был не самым чудным элементом этой удивительной страны чудес.

Но самым впечатляющим. Под его слегка насмешливым взглядом Эггзи всегда было как-то странно. Нет-нет, да и мелькала шальная мысль, что Мерлин — это вовсе не кодовое имя, и что за модными очками и шотландским акцентом скрывается тот, кто уже много веков считался самым великим волшебником всех времен и народов.

И перед ним нельзя было облажаться. 

— Как я уже говорил, вызвать телесного Патронуса — чертовски непросто, — Мерлин осмотрел кандидатов одного за другим. — И это ключевой тест. Не потому, что агенту Кингсмэн так важно уметь надрать дементору задницу, сейчас этих дементоров, к счастью, трудно найти. Если вы вызовите телесного Патронуса, вы докажете, что отличаетесь большой магической силой и хорошим умением концентрироваться. Все просто.

Эггзи был не согласен насчет простоты, но промолчал. 

Зато Чарли поднял руку.

— Да? — Мерлин коротко кивнул.

— Дементоров и правда сложно найти? — спросил Чарли. По нему было видно, как он отчаянно хорохорится, стараясь выглядеть самоуверенно и расслабленно. Однако его затаенный страх считывался по мелким, дерганым движениям, напряженным плечам и натянутой улыбке.

— Да, Чарли, — Мерлин улыбался в своей загадочной слизеринской манере, — настоящего дементора я пока не притащил, хотя устроить тест в самых жестких условиях — не проблема. Но, надеюсь, до этого не дойдет. Пожалуйста, приступайте. Рокси, задашь нам нужный тон?

Рокси коротко кивнула, расправила и так прямые плечи, легким жестом вскинула палочку.

— Экспекто Патронум!

Это было величайшей загадкой — как маленькая Рокси с такой простотой вызывала столь огромного, слепяще яркого Патронуса-дракона. Наверное, так же, как и делала все остальное — от тяжелейших физических упражнений до бесконечных тестов на интеллект и специфические знания.

Рокси была очень крутой, и Эггзи, вздохнув, прикрыл глаза и тоже поднял палочку.

Круче того уверенного щита у него так ничего и не выходило, и поэтому сейчас Эггзи нервничал. Охуеть как нервничал. Если у него не выйдет воплотить этого блядского Патронуса в форму какого-нибудь животного, Эггзи вылетит из Кингсмэн. Вылетит, несмотря на все его достижения, на всю его упорную работу, на его прыжки выше головы.

Сосредоточиться и успокоиться. Расправить плечи. Вздохнуть поглубже. Подумать о хорошем. О всем сразу. О маленькой Дейзи и о Джей Би, который обязательно понравится сестренке. О всех победах за всю жизнь. Об урванных у рутины моментах счастья, которых было так мало, и которые были отравлены печалью и потерями, но все же они были.

Экспекто Патронум!

Эггзи распахнул глаза. Его запястье крепко, но тепло сжимали чужие пальцы, и никакого заклинания не случилось. Эггзи так сильно отвлекся на необходимое состояние счастья, что не заметил, как к нему подкрался Чарли.

Который теперь стоял перед ним, так близко и так горячо, что Эггзи чуть не захлебнулся воздухом и даже не смог дернуться назад, или попытаться вывернуться из хватки, или сказать что-нибудь. Потому что Чарли смотрел на него с рьяной решимостью, от которой захватило дух.

Эггзи успел забыть, какие у Чарли чисто-голубые глаза.

— Нахуй, — вдруг жестко бросил Чарли.

И поцеловал Эггзи.

Губы у Чарли были ровно такими, какими их помнил Эггзи. Наглыми, но мягкими, а еще горячими и на вкус как проклятый анис. Эггзи ненавидел — ненавидел! — все это, но блядь, как же ему этого не хватало. Чарли целовался все так же умопомрачительно, до дрожи в коленях. И все так же добирался до каких-то неизвестных Эггзи глубин одним своим близким присутствием — знакомый до мельчайших деталей, вроде завитков волос на затылке, раздражающий до дрожи своей манерой перехватывать инициативу в поцелуе и кусать Эггзи за язык, а еще упоительный. Просто упоительный.

Эггзи закрыл глаза.

Они с Чарли невзлюбили друг друга с первого взгляда — вместе ехали в лодке по Черному озеру во время первой поездки в Хогвартс. Умудрились поругаться из-за ерунды и чуть не перевернули лодку — вместе с Руфусом, который и спас их от незавидной судьбы попасться к гигантскому кальмару в первый день волшебной школы. 

С тех пор Чарли обожал доставать Эггзи самыми разными способами, хотя это было совершенно тупо. Потому что Чарли не мог похвастаться чистокровностью — его мать тоже была магглом, пусть и аристократического происхождения. Эггзи не был хуже, глупее, страшнее, учился совсем не плохо, его мама тогда еще не жалела денег на предметы для школы. А Слизерин переживал не лучшие времена и был в опале — все почему-то считали факультет змей местом, из которого выходят сплошь Пожиратели Смерти, хотя на курсе Эггзи не было ни единого родственника участников последней магической войны. И, как говорила Рокси, слизеринцам нужно было не ссориться друг с другом, а держаться вместе, чтобы выжить в этом вечном подозрении, неприязни и даже ненависти со стороны остальных факультетов.

Но Чарли все это не останавливало. Он подначивал, оскорблял, провоцировал Эггзи на драки, и, признаться честно, Эггзи отвечал взаимностью — он терпеть не мог этого большеносого придурка, который возомнил себя лучшим нисхуя, да еще и выбрал хрен знает почему в качестве объекта особого презрения именно Эггзи.

Впервые по-настоящему подрались они под Рождество на первом курсе и оба еще три месяца отбывали наказание за чудовищно нелепую магическую дуэль у Большого зала, которая сама собой перетекла в махание кулаками, потому что первокурсники ничего страшнее Левиосы не знали.

Впервые поцеловались они на пятом курсе — тоже под Рождество. И снова у Большого зала. И снова все началось с драки. А закончилось под ебучей омелой. Это был первый поцелуй в жизни Эггзи — после которого он зарядил Чарли кулаком в челюсть, а потом поцеловал еще раз, и на вкус Чарли был как кровь, ненависть и тыквенный сок.

И, черт возьми, это был самый классный на свете вкус. 

Рокси потом утверждала, что чуть ли не половина Хогвартс ждала этого момента. Безумие какое-то. Нет, Чарли и Эггзи не перестали ругаться, ссориться, лезть в драку, оскорблять друг друга самым изощренным образом, придумывать нелепые, но действенные и в чем-то хитрые подставы. Только все это стало перетекать в безумные поцелуи, от которых у Эггзи кружилась голова и подгибались колени.

Лучший год в жизни Эггзи.

А потом была та самая блядская Амортенция, и пахла она тальком, кондиционером для белья, дождем и сраным анисом. Это Чарли был на вкус и запах как анис, потому что вечно таскал с собой дурацкие леденцы, которые можно было горстями выгребать из-под его подушки.

На том занятии продвинутого зельеварения они с Чарли посмотрели друг на друга поверх котлов и все поняли. Чарли не сказал этого прямо, но его зелье тоже пахло чем-то, связанным с Эггзи. И это была катастрофа.

Чарли тогда было уже семнадцать, и он постепенно превращался из нескладного носатого подростка в статного красавца с дурацким характером, и Эггзи было хорошо с ним, несмотря на все их ссоры. Они яростно обжимались в каждом темном углу, какой только могли найти, а в Хогвартсе таких углов было полно. Чарли целовался как бог и забавно шутил, смешно изгибал брови, когда кривлялся, всегда разрешал отправлять письма с его совой и делился посылками с вкусностями из дома, а еще болел за Эггзи на каждом квиддичном матче так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. Эггзи действительно было хорошо с этим идиотом. Только вот любовь… Любовь точно была лишней. 

Потому что Чарли с первого курса рассказывал всем, кто готов был слушать, какое блистательное будущее его ждет, и каких высот в какой-то там заковыристой карьере в Министерстве Магии он собирается добиться, и как он будет работать не покладая рук ради своего неминуемого величия. А у Эггзи были свои планы — аврорат и вытащить маму из Ист-Энда в магический мир.

А еще Эггзи прекрасно знал,что семья Чарли будет не в восторге, если он приведет домой такого, как Эггзи. А Чарли понимал, что мама Эггзи не обрадуется аристократическому надменному магу на пороге маленькой квартирки на Александра Роад.

И они разошлись. Поговорили, как нормальные люди, и разошлись — хотя это заняло чудовищно много времени, до самых каникул между шестым и седьмым курсами. Кажется, тогда уже весь Хогвартс наблюдал за тем, как они в очередной раз окончательно ссорятся, чтобы потом снова судорожно сжимать друг друга в ближайшем закоулке огромного замка. Это было больно, безумно, яростно и страстно, совершенно ужасно, но завораживающе правильно.

То есть, совершенно неправильно, если так посмотреть, но Эггзи и Чарли было плевать.

Зато следующий год для Эггзи превратился в пытку. Он сосредоточился на подготовке к Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н.ам, и это было настоящим адом. Не только попытки подтянуть знания и умения для того, чтобы получить нужные аврорату отметки. Но и то, что Чарли все еще был там, в поле зрения, рядом. 

Каждое утро Эггзи просыпался и видел этого ублюдка на противоположной кровати. Иногда по ночам Эггзи слышал долгий сладкий вздох Чарли после бесшумной быстрой дрочки под одеялом. Вечерами они сталкивались в ванной Слизерина и случайно задевали друг друга локтями, и это было невыносимо. 

Так же невыносимо, как видеть Чарли флиртующим с Матильдой Бэддок во время обеда. Или приобнимающим младшую Кристалл за талию на перемене. Или наблюдать за тем, как Чарли преображается, раздается в плечах, залихватски укладывает свои кудри в модную прическу, задумчиво покусывает кончик пера, пока пишет эссе у камина в гостиной Слизерина.

Эггзи так ненавидел это. Все это. Свою беспомощность, грядущие экзамены, необходимость учить просто чудовищное количество всего, свое изголодавшееся по чужому теплу тело, и особенно сильно — ебаного Чарли, который, казалось, совсем не переживал их с Эггзи разрыв. Продолжал жить, готовился к экзаменам, встречался с девчонками, водил их в Хогсмид, дурачился с Руфусом, рассказывал очередные забавные истории по вечерам в спальне мальчиков Слизерина.

И лишь иногда снисходил до Эггзи — ради очередной подъебки или ссоры, которые так напоминали их первые курсы. Сплошь ненависть, не находящая выхода — ненависть уставшая, злая, но знакомая до дрожи. И Эггзи ведь отвечал. Клял себя за это, но все равно отвечал, не желая признавать того, как страстно это делает и как яростно хочет, чтобы ссора переросла в драку.

Но они держались — стоически держались! — до самых экзаменов, и Эггзи так и не знал, как у них вышло вытерпеть целый учебный год.

Как же Эггзи тогда ненавидел Чарли, кто бы знал.

Зато после ужасно сложного экзамена по Трансфигурации они снова поссорились, и это было феерично. Началось все с какой-то дебильной мелочи, а дошло до взаимных оскорблений семей и планов на жизнь друг друга, бьющих по самому больному. 

И закончилось такой желанной дракой, совершенно маггловской, грязной, физической дракой без капли магии, во время которой они нехило друг друга отмутузили. А потом трахнулись.

Это был первый настоящий секс Эггзи, и это было ужасно нелепо, сумбурно, больно, слишком быстро, заполошно, по-идиотски глупо. А еще ужасно горячо, страстно и классно. До умопомрачения нужно. От долгих сдавленных стонов Чарли до его соленых на вкус поцелуев.

«Мы больше никогда не встретимся», — думал Эггзи, когда они в последний раз уезжали из Хогвартса. Эггзи еще успел увидеть Чарли на платформе 9 и ¾ на Кинг-Кросс. Они поймали взгляды друг друга поверх разношерстной толпы, а потом Чарли отвернулся к своей Кристалл, а Эггзи пошел прочь, левитируя за собой чемодан. Дома его ждали заплаканная мама и пригласительное письмо из аврората.

Чем дальше шла жизнь Эггзи, тем сильнее становилась его уверенность, что с Чарли они больше не увидятся. Сначала Эггзи проебал аврорат, а потом и свой шанс стать нормальным членом магического общества. Чарли остался где-то там — наверняка стоящий свою блистательную карьеру одаренный волшебник, модник, любитель ярких мантий и анисовых леденцов.

И Эггзи ненавидел, ненавидел, ненавидел все это так сильно, что даже смирился со своим вылетом из волшебного мира.

Кингсмэн все решил иначе. И великолепный волшебник в маггловском костюме Гарри Харт перевернул жизнь Эггзи с ног на голову. Когда Эггзи впервые зашел в казарму и увидел сплошь знакомые лица (кроме Натаниэля и Пирса), ему дурно стало.

Ладно, ему стало дурно в первую очередь потому, что в самом центре этой компании стоял Чарли ебаный Хескет. Маггловские шмотки сидели на нем просто как влитые. И он действительно стал красавцем — как Эггзи и думал. Подкачался, возмужал, и даже его в детстве ужасно нелепый огромный нос стал, как и он сам, длинным и статным. И по Чарли было видно, что все это время после выпуска из Хогвартса он даром не терял и действительно работал над собой, как и собирался. 

Разве что не женился на хорошей девушке из какой-нибудь магической семьи, это Чарли любил повторять во время вечерних посиделок рекрутов Кингсмэн у телевизора.

Проклятье. 

Как же Эггзи все это ненавидел.

И с какой же яростью он держался. Боролся. Вкалывал как проклятый. Воевал за это сраное место в Кингсмэн, старательно игнорируя Чарли — который стал намного спокойнее и сдержаннее со времен Хогвартса, но все равно не мог удержаться от того, чтобы подколоть Эггзи.

Эггзи тоже вырос и научился не реагировать на это — понимал, что реагировать нельзя.

И вот теперь Чарли стоял перед ним, близкий и такой прекрасно, знакомо горячий, и целовал его именно так, как целовал всегда. И все остальное ушло на задний план — Эггзи вообще забыл про то, что находится в зале тренировок заклинаний в особняке безумной секретной организации Кингсмэн, и что вокруг них с Чарли не какой-то закоулок бесконечных коридоров Хогвартса, и что тут есть и Мерлин, и Рокси, Руфус, Дигби, Хьюго, Пирс… И что вообще-то они должны вызвать проклятых телесных Патронусов, и от этого зависит их дальнейшая судьба.

Эггзи думал, что так бывает только в дебильных романтических книжках, но он действительно забыл про все на свете, кроме вот этого поцелуя, этих сильных пальцев Чарли на своих плечах, этого полузабытого вкуса аниса (и как только?), этого…

Этого.

Чарли отстранился первым, придерживая Эггзи за лацканы форменного комбинезона Кингсмэн. Губы Чарли раскраснелись, и сам он дышал чаще обычного и смотрел таким шальным взглядом, что Эггзи захотелось поцеловать его снова.

А потом ударить.

А потом опять поцеловать.

— И почему ты — лучшее, что было в моей чертовой жизни? — как-то обреченно спросил Чарли, отстранился и вскинул волшебную палочку.

«И правда», — горько подумал Эггзи и тоже поднял палочку. 

— Экспекто Патронум! — в унисон воскликнули они, словно торопились поймать это ускользающее, но прекрасное, яркое, живое и самое чудесное на свете чувство, разлившееся в груди.

Никакого льющегося с кончика волшебной палочки серебряного дыма. Никаких щитов, раскрывающихся огромными трепещущими цветками. Это была яркая, но совсем не слепящая вспышка, которая словно наконец-то вырвалась из долгого заточения на свободу.

И заскакала по воздуху, облачившись в легкий, стремительный силуэт.

Эггзи смотрел на игриво взмахивающую густым хвостом серебряную лисицу и вспоминал ту, что привела его в Кингсмэн. Обычного вредителя, как сказал тогда Джамаль. Городского вредителя, разоряющего помойки и бросившегося под колеса угнанной Эггзи тачки, спровоцировав дурацкую аварию.

Лисица, которая изменила его жизнь.

Она — Эггзи ни секунды не сомневался в том, что именно она — снова взмахнула сияющим хвостом и скользнула к Эггзи, глядя яркими серебром глазами. Эггзи, очарованный, протянул руку, и лиса подставила лоб под пальцы. Невесомое прикосновение тепла — Эггзи словно гладил собственное сердце, смотрящее на него глазами нематериального зверя, и от этого сердце пело, звенело сладко и правильно, так хорошо, так спокойно.

— Красавица, — прошептал завороженный Эггзи, даже не смея верить в то, что защитник его души воплотился в такую чудесную форму. 

Лисица вскинула уши, словно услышала Эггзи, а потом вдруг припала на передние лапы и широко взмахнула хвостом, глядя куда-то вверх.

Под потолком зала заклинаний медленно и степенно делал круг сверкающий серебром ястреб. Его острые крылья беззвучно разрезали воздух, оставляя еле заметный след из мелких искр, которые медленно гасли, словно предрассветные звезды. Эггзи не мог оторвать глаз от птицы — ястреб сделал еще один круг, поменьше, а потом вдруг спикировал вниз и сел на протянутую руку Чарли, чуть не задев кончиком крыла лоб Эггзи. Полупрозрачные когтистые пальцы обхватили предплечье Чарли почти ласково, чарующе медленно.

Идеальное воплощение.

Чарли, будто не дыша, рассматривал ястреба, и свет Патронуса отражался в его глазах двумя яркими огнями. А потом Чарли повернулся к Эггзи, и они пересеклись взглядами так, что стало больно.

Ястреб снова расправил бледнеющие с каждым мгновением крылья, немо распахнув загнутый клюв, а лисица подпрыгнула и стремительно пробежала вокруг Эггзи и Чарли, прямо на глазах рассыпаясь в мелкую сияющую пыль.

Патронусы растаяли в воздухе, оставив после себя ощущение тепла, свернувшееся клубком в солнечном сплетении, и какое-то всеобъемлющее чувство умиротворения, защищенности, абсолютной свободы дышать, быть, смотреть в будущее. Эггзи и не знал, что на душе может быть так легко и спокойно.

Так правильно.

— Что ж, это было… эффектно, — разрушил замершее очарование момента голос Мерлина — в этом он был мастер, конечно. Эггзи вздрогнул и отвернулся от Чарли, неожиданно вспомнив о том, где они находятся, и что вокруг столько людей. Мерлин смотрел без издевки, покачивая в пальцах карандаш, словно раздумывал о чем-то. Рокси сложила руки на груди, и Эггзи даже не нужно было всматриваться, чтобы почувствовать ее самодовольство. Она курса с третьего Хогвартса твердила Эггзи, что они с Чарли идеальная парочка, ужасно расстроилась, когда они разошлись, и кажется, до сих пор думала, что они, два придурка, предназначены друг для друга. Может, она была права? В конце концов, она, при всей ее суровой практичности, была гениальна в прорицаниях.

Остальные рекруты застыли каждый в дурацкой позе со вскинутыми палочками — кажется, устроенное Эггзи и Чарли представление отвлекло их от попыток создать собственных Патронусов. Это было даже мило.

— Надеюсь, что вам не потребуется повторять все эти эффектные действия всякий раз, когда возникнет нужда в заклинании Патронуса, — после паузы продолжил свою мысль Мерлин и что-то отметил в планшете. — Я засчитываю тест вам обоим, но будьте готовы вызвать Патронуса в любой момент по моему приказу. В отдельности друг от друга.

Эггзи кинул, скорее зная, чем чувствуя, что Чарли кивнул тоже. Замечание Мерлина было справедливым.

— Да, сэр, — за них двоих согласился Чарли, и Эггзи мог почувствовать тепло его плеча плечом, хотя они не касались друг друга.

— Господа, советую вам перестать отвлекаться и вернуться к выполнению задания, — обратился Мерлин к остальным. 

И когда Руфус, Дигби, Хьюго и Пирс начали по очереди пытаться вызвать Патронуса, Чарли положил свою тяжелую горячую руку Эггзи на плечо. Эггзи совсем не удивился — он даже ждал этого. Того, как Чарли снова встанет напротив, привлечет к себе и поцелует так, словно от этого зависела жизнь их обоих. Если это не сделал бы Чарли, то Эггзи сам бы так поступил.

Эггзи позволил себе насладиться этим безумным, восхитительным, невероятным поцелуем семь секунд, а потом мягко оттолкнул Чарли, отступил на шаг, убирая волшебную палочку в карман на груди. Они больше не в Хогвартсе, где самым страшным были финальные экзамены и смутные перспективы будущего. Они больше не однокурсники, повязанные одним факультетом и ненавистью на двоих. Они были в Кингсмэн, и агентом Ланселотом станет только один.

И это было посерьезнее Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н.ов, будущей карьеры и даже планов на женитьбу.

Эггзи знал, что Чарли тоже это осознавал. Поэтому у него была такая улыбка — такая горькая и такая потерянная. 

Такая понимающая.

Эггзи улыбнулся в ответ, коротко кивнул.

Не здесь и не сейчас. Ты, сволочь такая, и правда лучшее, что было в моей жизни, и я совершенно не понимаю, как это получилось, но пора признать и принять это. Может, нам и не суждено… быть вместе, может, мы никогда не сумеем сойтись нормально, и вообще Ме… хуй знает, что ждет нас впереди, но главное ведь совсем не это.

И Эггзи больше не было страшно, как тогда, давным-давно, на шестом курсе, когда Амортенция, сваренная под чутким руководством Чарли, расцвела запахом ебучего аниса.

И теперь Эггзи был уверен — он сможет вызвать свою прекрасную серебряную лисицу в любой момент. Достаточно было просто. Ну. Представить привкус анисовых леденцов на своих губах.

И ничего не бояться.


End file.
